Not So Bad
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Naruto,a village boy was given an opportunity to study at Leaf Academy and under the care of his benefactors, the Uchihas. SasuNaru ItaNaru AU yaoi
1. Prologue

**NOT SO BAD**

**Disclaimer: **I am just a fan.

**Caution: **Shounen Ai (boyxboy).

**Summary: **Naruto, a poor, naïve and hopeful boy from a far-flung village was given an opportunity to study at Leaf Academy. All he wanted was just to survive 4 years as an academic working student. But that's not easy when the school is full of rich, bias and arrogant students.

*****************

**Naruto- **15y/o, 5'7"

**Sasuke- **16y/o, 6'1

**Gaara- **15y/o, 5'10"

**Neji**- 16y/o, 5'8"

**Kiba**-16y/o, 5'10"

**Sai**- 16 5"11"

**Sakura- **15y/o, 5'5"

*****************

**Prologue**

**NARUTO POV**

I always get chills and feels like getting sick whenever I am here in school. My head hurt and I have butterflies in my stomach. Who wouldn't get scared if you're mixed in with the richest, most talented and intelligent snobs of Leaf Academy and of the nation?!! I feel so alone and out of place even though I wear the same kind of expensive uniform. Oh well, mine was donated and it doesn't look good on me. It's so…so…elegant and smart…and… it just... err for short…doesn'treallysuitme...!

*sigh*

*breaths in*

Okay, I just got in here a month ago because of a scholarship grant. Annually the school takes in scholars from different places. I'm glad that our place was chosen this time! *laughs* it's a small village situated in the mountains. It's too small to be seen in the map. We're lucky! Ehe…now let's carry on…!

Being a student in Leaf Academy doesn't mean I have the same freedom like the rich kids. I still have to work my ass off and be serious with studies 24/7. Yes… I am an academic working student. It's not easy. Every morning before class starts and after afternoon classes, I clean the hallways, sort of like a janitor... I have no qualms about since its one of the ways that I could return the school's generousity. What I just really don't like were the rich, bossy, snobby brats who think they're almighty! They love to bully students lower than them! *sigh* Anyway, the only best part in this that I get a weekly salary/allowance! The amount's triple the income of our family business for about estimated 3 months! I am now able send the money to my sick mother in the hospital and my little brother could continue schooling again. *smiles* I hope they're doing fine as of this moment….

I'm still in the process of adapting to the environment and people.

Kami-sama please help me endure this till I graduate…

**End of POV**

*****************

**A/N:**_ I need to separate this from the chapters so it's obviously short. Next will be longer. Haha. This is Naruto's thoughts while his mopping the floors in the next chappie. Btw, this is unbetaed… sorry for the very bad grammar. And you may think that thhe plot is very similar to some stories you read or like the Hana Yori Dango stuff... well it's not... but Sasuke stays a bastard. XD_

*********************

**Chapter Preview**

_Mopping the floors plus the staircases isn't an easy job. He always get some scolding from the rich kids that the floor still looked dirty that he needed to re-mop it over again. Poor Naruto just sighed and nodded. **'I'm not your slave, dammit.'** he shouted in his head after the students were done stomping more dirt on the pristine tiles._

**Want more? Then read & review!**


	2. This is how it is here

**NOT SO BAD**

**Chapter 1: This is how it is here**

**Disclaimer: **_i am just a fan._

**Warning: **_shounen ai (UNBETAed)_

_*****************_

**_SASUNARU_**

**_*************_**

"_Wake up sleepyhead"_ a soft voice with obvious worry registered into Naruto's ear.

"_Five more minutes… It's very early..."_ Naruto said groggily as he hugged his pillow tighter and rolled back on the bed.

"_Naru! it's already 6:30 am! We'll both be sewed by the head office if we don't get to school on time! Get Up, now!" _His best friend pulled off the sheets that's wrapped around Naruto's body.

"_Nhn… Okay, okay! Don't be mad."_ the blonde stretch himself then stood up. He faced Neji and to pinched his rosy cheeks.

_"Eeesh... tell me, your just excited to see that redhead…" _He grinned.

"_No, I'm not!" _Neji stomped out of their room blushing madly

*****************

**_SASUNARU_**

**_*************_**

**Naruto POV**

Neji Hyuuga is my childhood best friend ever since I could remember and together, we got into Leaf Academy. Lucky us! *smiles*

But don't you know, since the start of school, he became weird-er. He would smile on his own, talk to himself just then he told me that he has a crush on this goth redhead named Sabaku Gaara. The first time I saw him, I said:

_Congratulations Neji, you fell inlove with a freaky cyborg! _

And i got bonked in the head because as a matter of fact he's scary, dangerous and suspicious looking. He wears dark colored clothes everytime _(not uniform! i've never seen him wear one)_, has extreme tatooed eyeliners _(he reminds me of the red pandas XD)_ always has a blank expression like, and the type of person who'll trigger a bloody fight to the end but gawd… he's attractive and hot though!

_*laughs*_

**END POV**

*****************

**_SASUNARU_**

**_*************_**

"_Bye Neji! Enjoy you're moment staring at him when you see him!"_ Neji blushed

"…_errr…Thanks! Well, enjoy your day too."_ Neji waved back to his friend who started mopping the white concrete tiles in the hallways.

"_Yeah right… Take care then, See you at lunch!" _

"'_kay!"_

*****************

**_SASUNARU_**

**_*************_**

**Leaf Academy**

Mopping the floors plus the staircases isn't an easy job. He always get some scolding from the rich kids that the floor still looked dirty that he needed to re-mop it over again. Poor Naruto just sighed and nodded. _'I'm not your slave, dammit.'_ he shouted in his head after the students were done stomping more dirt on the pristine tiles.

.

.

.

**_10 minutes before 7 o'clock_**

Naruto finally finished his work in the hallway. He was tired and sweaty early in the morning as if he jogged around the whole campus. He changed into his uniform and went out the locker room. On his way to the other wing of the building, groups of students were brushing pass him, in a sudden moment, everybody slowed down and stopped.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_He's here!"_

"_NO WAY! it's him!"_

"_Oh no. He's coming this way!"_

_*mumble mumble mumble*_

He heard them. He sighed again. '_Yeah, yeah I already know how POPULAR I am so stop the insults already!' _He wanted to scream the thought out loud. They are talking, whispering about him again, about the poor kid who doesn't deserve to be in this school. He heard it so much harsh words in his first few days, so he didn't pay attention now. Rich brats love to discriminate. it's their hobby to make the living hell out of the poor ones. That's what he learned during his stay in Leaf Academy.

Naruto continued walking fast with his head down. A high pitched shrilling voice vibrated into his eardrum, a fast moving pink figure passed him like kamikaze that practically sent his butt and books to the floor.

"_Ow!"_ It was an unexpected hard fall. He glared at the back of the rude girl as he rubbed his butt. He saw that his books were scattered and one was tampered under the feet of the said girl.

"_SA-SU-KEEEEEEE!Oh my God! I so, like, miss you so much!"_ This pink figure clinged to Sasuke like a leech. She glared at every girls in the area with a threat who wished they could do the same.

_Back off bitches, He's all mine! _

She had a victorious grin when the girl people started to back off slowly.

This shrieking banshee's name is Sakura Haruno. She's the one who decided that she and the Uchiha were destined for eachother. The number one avid fan of Sasuke Uchiha since prep school. Nobody would dare put up with her since she's the strongest among the all the girls in school despite her sweet appearance.

*****************

**_SASUNARU_**

**_*************_**

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Neji's in!! nyaa~ how is the first chappie? btw, the **( )** are included as Naruto's side comments in his POV & not the author's. Sasuke will be in the 2nd chap and there'll be an unusual pair perhaps... ^-^_

*****************

_**SASUNARU**_

**_*************_**

**Chapter Preview**

_Wherever he may go, everybody screams his name. His face is all over on huge billboards, magazines, media. He is the well-known hot-ice Prince of Konoha. Now, he finally came back to Leaf after a very long vacation._

**Want more? Then read & review**


	3. This is how it is here 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: **_Shounen ai. UNBETA-ed_

**Disclaimer: **_i am just a fan._

******************

**Flashback**

"_Sir, we're already here."_ A tall man in suit and shades opened the door of a black limousine. His master, a boy with sharp, handsome features with milky pale skin, black eyes and soft jet black stylish hair came out. He was wearing a rather bored/serious expression. His gaze would surely melt somebody on the spot. He is Uchiha Sasuke, 15 years old, single (though linked to numerous famous girls) practically earning him the most wanted/worshipped being. Wherever he goes, everybody screams his name, his face on huge billboards, magazines, media. He's the well-known hot-ice Prince of Konoha. Now, he finally came back to Leaf after his long vacation. Rich kids, like him could get much of it without worrying for school since they are so rich they can just pay twice as much the school wants. He doesn't care about how much money he spends anyway.

He stepped out of the car and walked on the cemented grounds of the school with few bodyguards. Gracefully with each strides, he reached the huge golden entrance of the building and he was met by his friends. Gaara, a hot redhead goth with headphones on with blasting music. He's one of the sought-after guys even before his band debuted. Kiba, a jock who's good at any sport and has fetish for cuteness and moe. Lastly, there's Sai, he's the vice president of the council, (Sasuke's the President) he's creepy by the way he smiles, unpredictable and quiet perverted.

Walking through the hall way, students and teachers can't help but stop and stare. They scampered to give way to the comeback of the Chief Director's son but there's one who didn't.

"_What's that idiot doing in the middle of the hallway?"_ Sasuke blandly said

"_Oh. That? He's the scholar this year." _Sai said with an unwavering smile

The blonde boy was almost close, he's not looking to where he's heading. It irritated Sasuke. He was about to grab the neck of the boy when Kiba interfered.

"_Cut him some slack for now Sasuke."_ Kiba, another tanned hottie with messy brown hair and red tattoes on the face replied cooly then popped a bubblegum in his mouth. The Uchiha was slightly mad at what his friend did.

_"Tch."_

Sasuke made a mental note that if he sees the blonde tomorrow, he'll get what he deserved this day. No one messes with Sasuke Uchiha's grand entrance!

Naruto passed by the Uchiha, unharmed! XD

******************

In a few seconds, the scene seems like a slow motion movie with background flowers around the four boys, a loud high pitched shout was heard from a distance, moving closer speedily.

**Thud! **

_"Ow!"_

People saw the blonde boy fell hard on his butt but nobody helped his. His head was still bowed down as he hissed in pain. He wanted to shout indignant words to the person who bumped him but he remembered to know his place.

"_SA-SU-KEEEEEEE!Oh my God! I so, like, miss you so much!" _a pinkette babbled

…

"_Did you miss me? Did you?"_

_…irritated_

The other girls around the Uchiha and the girl have gone off to their respective classrooms since he had already showed off his death glare and aura but this dense girl, kept on clinging to him like a vacuum leech continued chattering and spluttering her saliva into his newly bought coat!

Naruto nearby mumbled curses in his mind as he quickly gathered his books. _**Eh? She didn't even say I'm sorry!** _

Naruto's head popped up to see the girl who threw him off balanced. She's talking sweetly and hyperly but the guy she's holding doesn't have the interest to listen to her.

"_I am so looking forward to see you again!"_ Sakura clinged more tighter.

_"Haruno…"_

_"Sasuke-kun? Don't call me by my last name..."_ Sakura pouted

_"Listen Haruno,--"_

"_Oh my God it's already time! "_

_**she's so dense?! This guy doesn't event want to talk to her!** _The blonde thought

_"Come on now Sasuke, hold my hand~ let's go back to class together!"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke didn't let her to hold his hand. He pushed her off from him and humiliated the girl infront of everyone.

"_Shut up, Haruno get your clingy body away from me, before cut them off."_ Sasuke's voice turned venomous, it shocked Sakura, and all the passers by.

_"S-Sasu—?"_

"G_et lost billboard."_ The girl ran away frightened and crying.

_**Hey…that's harsh…** _Naruto felt sad for the girl. He took a glance at the boy's back and the others as he got up to fixed his uniform. Even just looking at it, he could tell that this person's an arrogant and egotistical bastard.

The bell rang.

_Ding Dong. Ding Doooong…_

_**Oh shit. I'm late!** _Naruto rushed to the left wing of the building bringing his huge books to class, forgetting one that was previously stepped on by Sakura Haruno and he didn't know also that his book was thrown in the nearby fountain by the Uchiha.

(x______x)

******************

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Hi. How do you like it? I'm bored. i don't feel well. i should go eat sweets. _

**Chapter 3 Preview**

"_Eh, isn't he the boy in the hallway? *whistle* i didn't know he's this...cute! " _Kiba walked back to his seat and started rocking the chair to and fro from the table while reading the boy's data.

"…_I don't know you're gay, Kiba." _Sai smiled while flipping the pages

"_WHAA—" _**BAM!** The chair fell off balanced.

"_Dude, I'm not! I am just stating the obvious! what i mean is that... he looks like a chick! Damn..." ***blushes***_

Sai just chuckled.

**Want more? Then read & review!**


	4. 4 more years of survival

**NOT SO BAD**

**Chapter 3: 4 more years of survival**

**Disclaimer: **_i am just a fan._

**Warning: **_shounen ai (UNBETAed)_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

_**SASUNARU**_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

**An hour later**

**Student Council**

"_So…what do we do now?" _Kiba asked as he brought up his feet on the table

"_I don't know with you." _Sai commented while flipping the pages of Forbes. (These rich kids do not bother to go to classes whenever they feel like it.)

"_ This is BO~~riiiing..."_ Kiba scratched his head and yawn.

_"Hm."_

The brunnette gave a toothy grin then rummage through his bag and pulled out a videotape. He pointed the video towards to his friend to see. _"Let's watch porn."_

"_Porn isn't allowed in school." _the vice president said bluntly

"_heh rules...I don't care about the fucking school rules! We make the rules, we can just break them. If ya don't want, then I will watch alone." _Kiba stuck out his tongue. Sai didn't replied.

The brunnette lid the video inside the dvd compartment, put on a soundproof headphones and started to watch porn on a flat screen 61-inch LCD television.

_"This gonna be sooo good!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

_**SASUNARU**_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

**After a few minutes**

Kiba begun jacking off and Sai looked so amused at his friend.

"_You perv, don't look at me like that! it gives me goosebumps! " _Kiba narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Sai. The said pervert grinned mischievously with his eyes gleaming.

"_That's a nice dick. Pink and round like a lollipop."_Sai implied. His smile was wider and his eyes were now open. _"I want to lick it." _Kiba jaw dropped and blushed three times the color of red.

"_What the fuck Sai—?? you perverted man-eating salamander! Don't come near me!"_ Kiba scooted away and landed on the farthest chair. He kept good a distance from the black haired teen. Who knows, he might end up in bondage in a second if he stays there. Sai is unpredictably dangerous. Honestly, he's more afraid of this teen than Sasuke.

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

_**SASUNARU**_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

**An hour later…**

Instead of keeping his attention to watching his porn, he was more on keeping himself safe from Sai's clutches. He kept on looking around the corner for the dangerous devil that might suddenly eat him up. Ever since they were kids, he knew that Sai swings the other way but he's more scarier now.

"_There's no need to be shy...you're jacking off behind the cushion alone, Kiba." _Sai purred unto Kiba's ears which immediately shocked the blushing brunette _"If you want relief I can do that for you."_

"_H-hey…Sai! Don't!" _Sai took hold of his friend's shaft and started pumping it up and down.

"_Uhn… Shit Sai! Stop…ah!"_

_"Come on, it's great right?you're close..."_

_"Ka-kami... i'm... i'm..!"_

_**:bliss:**_

_**:breathless:**_

"_Feeling better?" _the black haired teen smiled

"_screw you…" _Kiba mumbled him curse between tiny breaths

"_Tch._ _No, screwing you is better."_ Sai kissed Kiba's cheeks before going back to reading his magazine on the table. Kiba blushed once again before rubbing the part where Sai kissed him. He stood up and buckled the belt of his crumpled school pants.

"_uhmm… by the way, where's Sasuke and Gaara?" _

"_Sasuke's at the Director's Office and Gaara's been here a while ago, you didn't notice him?"_

"_HE WAS?!"_

Sai nodded.

_"HE SAW US?"_

The blackhaired teen nodded again with a smile. _"That's practically he reason why he went out."_

_"I'll kill you perverted salamander!"_

Kiba lunged at his friend who effortlessly dodged his attack. The brunnette stumbled upon the stack of papers neatly place atop the working desk. straightened up and went to the file folders in the working desk. The papers were sent flying accross the room. One folder landed on his face, when he lifted it, Instead of attacking his friend once again, Kiba was lost in thought the moment he saw the picture of a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy on the front page.

_"He looks...familiar..." _the brunnette stared intently at the picture.

_"Who?"_

_"This."_

_"Oh. He is, actually. You saw him earlier."_

_"What?!" _realization struck the dense brunnette. "_Eh, isn't he the boy in the hallway?... this is him?!"_

_***whistle***_

_"He's too cute! " _Kiba walked back to his seat, still with mouth agape. He started rocking the chair to and fro from the table and biting his nails while reading the boy's data.

"…_I don't know you're gay, Kiba." _Sai smiled while flipping the pages of his magazine

"_WHAA—" _**BAM!** The chair became off balanced.

_"__Dude, I'm not! I am just stating the obvious! What i mean is that... he looks like a chick! Damn..." ***blushes***_

Sai just chuckled.

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

_**SASUNARU**_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

**Change scene : In class**

Naruto hurriedly entered the classroom, luckily the teacher was the kind and caring Iruka Umino so he was saved from being scolded. He took deep breaths as he plopped down to his seat next to his best friend Neji. Neji asked worriedly through his shoulders _"You alright?"_ Naruto gave a thumb up.

_"What happened to you?" - (Neji did the facial & hand gestures)_

_"Something happend at the pond."_

_"Really, i thought you'll be late. i was worried."_

_"Thanks Neji, i'll tell you the details aft--" _before Naruto could finish his statement the Professore interrupted.

"_Uzumaki, please read the sonnet on page 221." _the smiling professor said

_"_A_h, h-hai!" _the blonded looked through the bag for his literature book but there was no sign of it. He knew he haven't left it at the dormitory. _where is it...? it's not here!_The students around him started to laugh and mock.

_"Aww. poor Naruto cannot afford to buy a book." _

_"Shut up! i have a book, i- i just probably left it s-somewhere." _Naruto gritted his teeth and his hands clenching his backpack.

_"Oh. you lost it? You still have to pay for it since it's only RENTED! hahahaha"_

Neji gave his friend another worried glance. He was about to stand and protect Naruto when their Professor stopped the commotion. Iruka expression softened at the two then turned his gaze to the other students. They all kept quiet.

_"Please read page 221, Sakihara."_

Naruto sat down on his chair, feeling embarrassed and mad. A hand genlty held him. "_Hey, Naruto. We can endure this together." _Neji whispered smiling sadly at his best friend.

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

_**SASUNARU**_

_*** * * * * * * * * ***_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **_Isn't expecting SaiKiba? LOL. I'm not sure if you guys like the pair… I was experimenting, haha and making fun of Kiba. I heart him. Oh. Better watch out for GaaraNeji pair for the upcoming chapters. I'm trying out different pairs in one story but don't worry SasuNaru are still the main characters! _

_btw, i love the previous reviews. thank you so much. btw, i'll be updating fast if i'll receive reviews 5 and beyond. deal? okay! (^0^)_


End file.
